


Presente para você

by fbaoliveira



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ex Girlfriends, F/F, Fluffy, Sorvete, sorbet na verdade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbaoliveira/pseuds/fbaoliveira
Summary: Quando duas ex-namoradas se reencontram por causa de um sorvete (ou sorbet) de morango
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 4





	Presente para você

_"Sinceramente, eu ainda sinto saudades daquele sorvete de morango"_

Sana, sem pensar muito, enviou essa mensagem em meio a uma conversa qualquer com Momo. O comercial de frozen iogurte que passou na televisão a lembrou dos velhos provando sobremesas diferentes com ela. Por mais que Hirai fosse sua ex-namorada, também era uma de suas melhores amigas e, definitivamente, uma das pessoas mais talentosas na cozinha que já conheceu em sua vida.

 _"Dado que não tenho nada pra fazer hoje, venha aqui em casa que eu faço alguns de presente para você, só peço encarecidamente que chame minha obra prima pelo nome certo É SORBET P*RRA"_

Essa foi a resposta que a ruiva recebeu.

_Ainda consigo ler isso com a voz dela de indignação._

Ela nem se lembrava mais como Hirai ficava incomodada quando ela errava o nome do doce, mas, agora que se lembrou, faria isso mais vezes de propósito. Pelo que ela explicou, como não ia leite ou cremes de qualquer tipo na receita, não era considerado um sorvete, e sim um _sorbet,_ mas ela não podia se importar menos com isso. O importante era que estava calor e a sobremesa era doce e geladinha.

_E era tudo feito pelas mãos dela._

Não tinha como negar que ainda nutria sentimentos por Momo, mas não queria criar muitas expectativas para hoje. Era a primeira vez que ficariam a sós em casa desde que terminaram há alguns meses, mas, como se encontravam entre amigos com uma certa frequência e não ficava nenhum clima estranho ou tensão entre as duas, tinha confiança de que nada demais aconteceria hoje, o que, se por um lado era bom, por outro era um tanto melancólico.

O tempo a ensinou que quando se termina com alguém não porque você quer, mas sim porque a vida aconteceu de forma a tornar a relação muito pesada, é muito difícil de superar esse sentimento, ainda mais quando se trata do amor mais sincero que já sentiu. O constante "e se?" em sua mente dominava seus pensamentos de vez em quando.

Enfim, não era hora de pensar nisso.

_"Tudo bem chatice, vou aí agora então, pode ser?"_

E sua mensagem foi prontamente respondida com um _"só vem, dá umas duas horinhas pra eu arrumar tudo aqui e pronto, terá até sabores variados DESDE QUE FALE O NOME CERTO"_

_Ela sempre é um anjo comigo._

Sana passou a próxima hora se arrumando e revirando seu armário atrás de uma roupa que estivesse com vontade de vestir hoje, mas acabou escolhendo o mesmo vestido de alcinha amarelo que sempre usava e deixou o cabelo solto. O tom alaranjado recém-retocado estava impecável, o que elevou ainda mais sua autoestima.

A caminho do pequeno porém receptivo apartamento de Hirai, Sana só conseguia pensar que aquela tarde poderia acabar como um simples encontro entre amigas, como o meio de uma novela mexicana ou como um belo conto erótico. A terceira opção era a mais atrativa para ela, que já não sabia o que era beijar alguém há um bom tempo, mas ela disse para si mesma que a primeira era a mais provável - e tudo bem, nem sempre amores foram feitos para serem vividos até o final. Não se decepcionaria com isso.

Não muito, pelo menos. Sempre confiou que tudo tem sua hora certa para acontecer e continuaria pensando assim.

Alguns minutos depois, Momo, sabendo que Sana já estava no elevador de seu prédio, correu para lavar as mãos e deu uma última olhada no espelho para checar se seu cabelo estava minimamente arrumado. Não estava no melhor de seus dias de beleza, mas não iria se estressar com mais nada hoje.

_Fora que ela sempre gostou do meu cabelo um pouco mais bagunçado mesmo._

Momo passou a manhã se perguntando se era estranho demais encontrar a ex para fazer sorbet de frutas, mas, como elas sempre se deram muito bem, se convenceu de que era algo normal. No fundo, sentia que ela e Minatozaki ainda tinham muito o que viver, mas não tinha pressa de saber quando, nem como, isso aconteceria. Tê-la ali, ao seu lado, fosse como amiga ou como namorada, já era o suficiente por hora.

Elas se entendiam como ninguém e término nenhum mudaria isso.

Momo podia jurar que seu coração quase falhou quando abriu a porta e viu o novo tom de cabelo de Sana, que a esperava ali com um sorriso meigo no rosto, mas tentou agir da forma mais natural possível. 

_Nossa...ruivo combina muito com ela._

\- Eu amei esse cabelo novo, Sana - ela disse passando a mão pelas pontas do cabelo de Minatozaki.

\- Foi presente dos meus pais, genética boa, sabe como é, né? - Sana respondeu ironicamente.

\- Lindos genes esses que você compra na farmácia.

\- Farmácia não, é em loja de coisa pra cabelo mesmo. Mais respeito.

Após as cutucadas, se cumprimentaram num abraço rápido e foram logo em direção à bancada da cozinha de Hirai, que, em contraponto ao aspecto habitual de organização que exibia, estava cheia de pequenos potes com os ingredientes e outros utensílios. 

_Tantas lembranças..._

Aquele ponto em especial de sua casa guardava várias memórias boas entre elas, inclusive foi ali que trocaram o primeiro beijo há anos atrás, quando elas ainda nem imaginavam tudo que viveriam juntas. 

Tudo aconteceu durante uma comemoração de ano novo entre amigos bêbados da faculdade. A noite começou de forma inocente, mas Sana, ao longo das horas, deixou tão óbvio que estava a fim de Hirai que os amigos planejaram uma brincadeira para, pontualmente à meia noite, elas fossem desafiadas a se beijar, e assim aconteceu. Teria sido bem romântico se não no meio de um monte de gente, mas, para elas, foi como se mais ninguém existisse ali (inclusive foi bem difícil separá-las depois, mas isso é outra história).

\- Olha, já congelei todos os pedacinhos de fruta só para acelerar o processo. Eu sei que você ia reclamar se tivesse que esperar os 40 minutos que eles demoram no freezer para pegar o ponto, te conheço, então já deixei tudo bonitinho, veja como eu sou legal - Momo disse, voltando seus pensamentos para a receita.

\- Você fala como se eu fosse uma criança chata que dá trabalho. Eu sou bem mais tranquila que você, convenhamos - a ruiva estava fazendo menção a compulsão de Momo por provocá-la de cinco em cinco minutos.

\- É...realmente você não dá muito trabalho, só é chata mesmo - Momo sente uma cotovelada sutil de Sana depois da provocação, o que fez as duas rirem um pouco.

Hirai juntou as frutas e o mel e começou a bater. Ela amava como cada combinação rendia uma cor diferente, fora que o cheiro adocicado até melhorava seu humor em dias difíceis. A mistura de morando e banana era a preferida das duas. Parecia até ter cor de iogurte e a banana congelada conferia uma textura tão melhor que as outras frutas que não tinha como ser melhor.

_Até o nosso paladar é o mesmo._

Ao contrário do que Momo esperava, Sana não se afastou dela ou sentou no sofá da sala enquanto ela trabalhava em sua receita. Ela ficou parada ali ao seu lado, ou por vezes encostada na bancada bem próxima à suas costas, o que era muito confortável, apesar de parecer arriscado.

Duas ou três vezes elas trocaram olhares um pouco mais longos do que amigos em geral trocam, mas Momo sempre desviava primeiro. Ao mesmo tempo que ela queria saber sobre o que Sana estava sentindo em relação a tudo ali, não tinha confiança para puxar essa conversa, então preferiu apenas evitar o assunto.

_Eu sou covarde demais perto de você._

\- Agora é só pegar direto do liquidificador e servir num pote bonitinho. Viu como é fácil? - Momo diz nitidamente feliz pelo que tinha feito.

_Ela fica linda toda orgulhosa assim._

\- Fácil é, mas dá até preguiça só de imaginar lavar tudo depois.

\- Você reclama demais, Sana.

Minatozaki revirou os olhos mais uma vez em resposta, o que era sinal de que ela estava tentando não rir das brincadeiras para manter a pose, mas acabou sendo um tanto sensual demais na mente de Momo, que não conseguiu não reviver imagens antigas de Sana fazendo exatamente isso em situações mais íntimas no passado. Ela fez questão de cortar esses pensamentos o mais rápido possível, porém.

_Se concentre, Hirai._

Sana notou o que tinha acontecido ali. 

Momo corou e praticamente entrou em pânico a olhando revirar o olhos daquela forma, não tinha como não entender o que ela pensou. Era o sinal que ela precisava para dar mais ares à sua imaginação.

O cabelo de Momo estava preso num coque, como Sana sempre admirou em silêncio. O penteado permitia uma visão privilegiada de sua nuca e, mais que isso, era sinal de que ela estava tranquila e relaxada, o que ela lindo de se ver também.

_Depois do sorvete eu vejo o que faço em relação a isso._

Cada uma saboreou seu potinho de sorbetsentadas lado a lado no sofá. Conversaram sobre seus amigos, sobre a faculdade e, perigosamente, conversaram um pouco sobre o passado também. Deu para notar como ambas eram gratas por não terem se afastado completamente depois do término, mas ficou bem na cara também que, paradoxalmente, sentiam muito a falta uma da outra. A foma como, entre elas, tudo era subentendido, mas muito claro ao mesmo tempo, era uma das coisas favoritas de Hirai.

E Sana sentia um calor no peito que há tempos não lembrava como era.

_Acho que está chegando a hora do meu presente também._

Quando elas se levantaram e voltaram para a cozinha, Hirai juntou tudo que utilizou mais cedo e começou a lavar a louça enquanto Sana a esperava em pé ao seu lado. A cada minuto, Minatozaki fazia questão de se aproximar mais dela, até que finalmente encostou a lateral de seus corpos. Como Momo não esboçou nenhuma reação de desconforto, Sana se permitiu deitar a cabeça por cima de seu ombro, como sempre fazia quando queria sua atenção no passado.

\- Não estou entendendo qual é a necessidade de ficar tão perto assim de mim - provocou Momo, que desejou internamente que ela não se afastasse depois disso.

\- Não tem necessidade nenhuma - respondeu Sana, sem movimentar nenhum músculo par ase mexer.

_Não tem necessidade, mas tem um razão. É muito confortável estar colada em você._

\- Então por que está assim, posso saber? - Hirai perguntou após secar uma das mãos e levá-la ao rosto de Sana, deixando um suave e breve carinho em seu queixo.

\- Porque eu quero. Você quer também - Minatozaki rebateu após juntar toda a sua coragem.

\- Isso foi uma pergunta?

\- Não. Eu afirmei por você mesmo.

Momo deu uma risadinha e acariciou os cabelos na lateral da cabeça de Sana com a mão e a abraçou de lado, de forma que aproximou ainda mais seus rostos. Foi o suficiente para sentir as todas aquelas borboletas no estômago outra vez.

\- Posso te abraçar direito? - Sana perguntou, queria aproveitar mais esse clima meigo de expectativas antes que dessem o próximo passo.

Momo tentou refletir rapidamente sobre se aquilo era uma boa ideia ou não, mas a quem queria enganar? Ela nunca teria coragem de dizer não para Sana.

\- Claro.

A mulher de cabelos alaranjados encostou a frente de seu corpo nas costas de Momo, apoiou o queixo em sua nuca, passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e entrelaçou seus dedos na altura de seu umbigo. Hirai sentia que sua pressão cairia a qualquer momento, sentir a respiração de Sana em sua pele era demais para ela.

_Isso é golpe baixo._

Quando já não achava que tinha como seu corpo se arrepiar mais, Momo sentiu os dedos de Sana brincando com um dos botões de sua camisa, quando notou que ela o tinha aberto, e desistiu de fugir do inevitável. Como quem não quer nada, desligou a pia, secou as mãos e se virou de frente para Sana, que não recuou nem um pouco diante da atitude.

Nada mais precisou ser dito.

Momo passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Sana e apenas esperou que ela se aproximasse. Não queria acelerar nem um pouco o processo. 

Quando a boca de Sana finalmente alcançou a sua, deixou ali um pequeno selinho para começar, que retribuiu a atitude com um sorrisinho contente e uma mordidinha suave em seu lábio inferior. 

O beijo não demorou para embalar. Agora com uma das mãos entre os cabelos de Sana, Momo aproveitava cada segundo daquele beijo como se fosse o último. Tinha gosto um gosto bom de saudade ficando para trás.

\- Espera, isso está errado - Hirai interrompe bruscamente o beijo e encara Sana de forma séria.

Minatozaki sentiu um peso tomar conta de seu corpo instantaneamente. Aquela reação era a mais temida que Momo poderia esboçar hoje.

_Ela está magoada comigo, é isso. O que eu falo agora? Só peço desculpas e vou embora? Melhor isso do que ficar aqui mais tempo e acabar chorando pelo peso na consciência que vou sentir em breve._

\- Descul...

Sana não foi capaz de terminar a palavra porque teve o quadril capturado pelas mãos de Momo, que inverteu suas posições e colocou Sana contra a bancada da cozinha antes de beija-la de forma ainda mais intensa que antes. Ela só fez uma brincadeira porque queria faz tomar as rédeas da situação mesmo, preferia assim.

Minatozaki parou de pensar e não ofereceu a mínima resistência a nada, queria sentir as mãos de Momo explorando livremente todo seu corpo, como nos velhos tempos. Ela fazia aquilo com um desejo que Sana nunca tinha visto em qualquer outra pessoa.

Céus...como ela sentiu falta disso.

A ruiva apenas abraçou Momo em torno de seus ombros e a deixou fazer o que quisesse durante o resto do beijo. 

\- E depois você ainda diz que é mentira quando eu digo que você não presta, Hirai - falou Sana enquanto a outra mulher descia seus beijos pela lateral de seu pescoço.

\- É mentira mesmo.

\- Mentira? Não posso nem arrumar um botão da sua camisa que sou agarrada assim - ela fala sarcasticamente.

\- Se quiser, eu paro - Momo responde em tom de desafio.

\- Continue.

Ela não precisou dizer duas vezes. Enquanto se beijavam mais uma vez, Sana terminou de desabotoar a camisa de Momo, revelando seu sutiã e, mais importante, a pele quente e macia de seu tronco por baixo.

Ao passo que sua boca voltou ao pescoço de Sana, as mãos de Momo foram diretamente em direção às alcas de seu vestido, que desceu conforme foi puxado e ficou ali pelo chão mesmo. Ele não era mais necessário.

\- Você precisa ir embora cedo? - Hirai perguntou, já planejando tudo que faria daqui a pouco.

\- Não.

Essas foram as últimas palavras trocadas antes de Momo jogá-la em sua cama. Antes de se deitar por cima dela, porém, Momo escolheu de se livrar de sua calça jeans um tanto desconfortável que ela erroneamente escolheu usar logo hoje. Sana deu risada daquela cena, Momo estava desesperada por mais dela, mas determinada a ganhar (e um tanto impaciente com) a pequena batalha que teve que travar contra a peça de roupa, que ficava linda nela, mas difícil de tirar.

Riram juntas um pouco mais antes de retirarem as últimas peças de roupa uma da outra e fazer pequenas declarações por entre mais beijos e amassos até se darem por satisfeitas, o que demoro um pouco para acontecer, dado que ambas esperaram meses por aquele momento.

\- Já reparou que a gente sempre acaba se pegando na cozinha da sua casa? - Sana comentou um tanto exausta, deitada entre os braços de Momo.

_Esse ainda é um dos meus lugares favoritos do mundo._

Os corpos, agora cobertos apenas por um lençol, se encaixavam incrivelmente bem para relaxar assim.

\- É verdade - Momo concordou com uma risadinha nasal - desde a primeira vez, não?

\- Sim, foi justamente ali que, aquele dia, você me prensou contra a bancada do mesmo jeito fez hoje. Romântico, não? Voltamos às nossas origens.

Sana disse essas palavras num tom provocativo, mas tinha uma certa nostalgia por trás também. Memórias afetivas eram confusas, não sabia mais separar o que era puro tesão e o que era paixão pela outra mulher.

\- Estranho chamar isso de romântico, mas tudo bem. Não vou reclamar, realmente é bom fazer isso com você. 

\- Se até sexo pode ser romântico, porque uma pegação não poderia? 

\- Você tem um ponto - Momo respondeu dando de ombros - e eu até cozinhei para você aquele dia também, né? Nossa história é toda fofa graças a mim, apenas - ela provoca.

Sana mais um vez revira os olhos, mas dessa vez Hirai se permite pensar um pouco mais sobre aquela cena. Não precisava se conter como há poucas horas.

\- Fui eu que dei em cima de você, fui eu que te beijei na primeira vez, fui eu que te chamei pra sair depois, fui eu que...

\- Mas fui eu que te...né, primeiro - Momo deixou subentendido, mas Sana sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

\- Essa é a parte mais fácil, Hirai.

\- É fácil mesmo, você não dura nem 5 minutos geralmente.

Minatozaki riu e deu um tapinha quase imperceptível no braço de Momo depois da provocação, mas logo se aproximou e voltou a beijá-la com carinho e, intercaladamente, dava beijinhos também em seu queixo, seu pescoço e seu colo. Tudo naquela mulher era digno de ser muito bem beijado.

\- Você quer comer mais alguma coisa? Estou com fome outra vez, você consumiu toda a minha energia - Momo fala com um sorrisinho de já sabia a resposta que ia receber no rosto.

\- Claro...eu nunca nego nada que você faz na cozinha.

Sana ia completar a frase com um "e fora dela também", mas sabia que aquilo já estava devidamente subentendido.

E pensar que esse dia começou por causa de uma sobremesa.

_No fim meu presente foi você._


End file.
